


Slice of life

by llama_san



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_san/pseuds/llama_san
Summary: 一些忍迹的sex片段。设定是两人都是高中生，在交往中。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi, 忍足侑士/迹部景吾
Kudos: 9





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> 时隔多年又搞了POT，忍迹也太好嗑，太适合搞黄了吧！

他们第一次品尝禁果是在忍足家。

某次放学后的下午，他们正坐在榻榻米上看着一部忍足喜欢的爱情片。忍足托着下巴看得津津有味，迹部却有些百无聊赖。最开始两人只是窝在一块儿，后来迹部索性躺倒，枕在忍足的大腿上。忍足也不在意迹部对电影的兴趣缺缺，一边看着屏幕，一边无意识地用手顺几下迹部的头发。迹部的注意力已然转移到忍足本身，他的手伸入了忍足的校服衬衫里，从腰侧一路摸到肚脐附近，像是发现了什么好玩的玩具一样，甚至轻轻捏了几下忍足肚子上的肉。

“侑士最近训练没有偷懒嘛，本大爷很满意哦。”

谁能想到，冰帝的国王在自家男友面前是这样的孩子气呢？忍足默默叹了口气，心想这电影是看不成了。他毫不费劲地抓住了那只四处作乱的手。

“小景真是不乖呀。”

“那……你想怎么惩罚我？”

迹部撑起身来，用故作挑衅的眼神看着忍足。他低低的声音仿佛像一只猫在忍足的心上挠痒痒。

回过神来的时候，迹部已被忍足圈在了怀中，两人的嘴唇凑在了一起，舌头侵入对方的口腔。不知是谁的手先解开了对方西装裤的拉链，探向了已然觉醒的欲望。火热之处紧贴在一道，尽情感受对方的体温，就像任何一对青涩的少年情侣那样不得法地互相抚慰着。

呻吟、低喘声不受控制地溢出口来。还存在些许理智的忍足空出一只手，将仍在播放的电影音量调高了些，以遮挡他们自己的声音。在那已无人关注的对白中，少年们叫出的只有对方的名字，身体中逐渐积累的快感在对方的抚摸中一点点升华，达到顶点，然后爆发。原来能够触碰喜欢的人的身体是这样快乐的。这比任何一个爱情片都要令人着迷，忍足想。

释放后的两人躺倒在榻榻米上，手上、下腹都是一片粘腻。迹部转过头来对忍足露出一个像是恶作剧得逞的笑容，颊上的红晕仍未退散。

忍足心如擂鼓，脱口而出，“我啊，真的好喜欢小景。”

“知道啦，笨蛋。”

那颗早已在初中埋下的种子今日总算发芽，少年心中的潘多拉盒子，一旦开启便无法合上。


	2. Blow Job

第二次是在迹部的家里。

跟忍足的房间比起来，迹部的房间可以说是豪华乃至奢侈了，就连空气中也带着一丝若有若无的玫瑰香薰味。写完课后作业的忍足伸了个懒腰，接着毫不客气地躺倒在迹部那张King Size的大床上。

“你这家伙倒是把自己当主人。”

耳边传来了迹部戏谑的声音，忍足感到身边多了一个重量。不一会儿，躺下的迹部翻了个身，整个人攀在忍足身上，居高临下地看着他。迹部的脸在忍足眼中逐渐放大，让他有种想要吻上那颗泪痣的冲动。

迹部俯下身来，蜻蜓点水般地在忍足唇上啄了啄。还未等忍足回应，他又退了回去。

“今天，来点新的玩法怎么样？”

这并不是在征询忍足的同意。迹部径自解开了忍足的皮带，拉开裤子拉链，隔着内裤好整以暇地摸了几下他的性器。迹部抬头看了看忍足好奇又期待的眼神，仿佛下定决心似的，拉下了最后一层内裤，然后将那尺寸可观的性器含进了自己嘴里。

忍足看着眼前这刺激的景象，感受到自己被温暖包裹，几乎是立刻就感到一股热流涌向了下腹。他下意识地挺了挺腰，让迹部差点呛到。虽然之前已经有了理论的知识，但果然实战起来还是不容易。迹部调整了一下自己的姿势，和忍足目光交汇，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“抱歉啊，小景……我只是有点兴奋。”

忍足言不由衷地道了歉，努力克制住自己向前挺腰的动作。

迹部尝试着让性器在自己口中移动，感受到忍足逐渐苏醒的欲望；待找到适应的节奏后，便开始加快吞吐的速度。他自己也开始硬起来了，性器被仍然整齐的衣物绷得发疼。

忍足撑起双臂，看迹部有些生涩地为他口交着，失神的眼眸不再凌厉，心里升起了一股特别的快感。明明是在国王的领地，却接受着国王本人这样色情的服务，这是只有他一人独享的殊荣吧。想到这里，忍足再没法控制自己，随着迹部的节奏，也开始挺动自己的腰，让那已经全然勃起的性器，尽情地侵犯着迹部漂亮的嘴。

“小景……我快要到了——”

在快要到达顶点时，忍足只来得及提醒一句。迹部堪堪退开，他便低吟一声，释放了出来。迹部离他的距离毕竟还很近，还没回过神的时候，脸上已沾了不少白浊的液体。忍足看着迹部的薄唇因摩擦过度已成了艳红的颜色，他甚至下意识地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴边沾到的精液。这幅景象足以让忍足刚发泄过的性器再度起立。

“这样的小景真的好色情啊。”

“还不是拜你所赐嘛。”

回过神来的迹部耳朵根变得通红，然后被忍足拉进了一个吻。

“接下来让我来给小景服务吧。”

忍足的手探向了迹部仍然挺立着的欲望。


	3. 本垒

真正上到本垒却是远在美国纽约的宾馆。

暑假的时候，冰帝网球部的部员们来到纽约参加交流活动。托迹部财团赞助的福，大家住上了纽约市中心的豪华酒店，于是迹部心安理得地把忍足和自己安排在了同一间房间。一起旅游的高中男生们也就那么几项夜间娱乐活动，其中包括喜闻乐见的枕头大战。向来对这种庶民娱乐苦手的迹部在枕头横飞的走廊里被砸中了好几次。一气之下他只好找来了桦地来教训那些得意忘形的部员们（在没有仁王的影响下，桦地还是非常可靠的）。

看着顶着一头乱发、气鼓鼓的迹部走进房间，正在床头看书的忍足有些忍俊不禁。

“看来部长大人又中招了呢。”

“哼，这种时候侑士倒总是置身事外。”

“我还是比较怕麻烦——诶？”

迹部揣起自己床上的枕头，直接砸向了忍足的脑袋。他捋了捋额前的头发，露出一个满意的笑容，“我可不会让你逃过这个。”

“真是的……” 忍足夸张地叹了口气，把迹部的枕头放在一边，“比起枕头大战，不如来做更有趣的事情吧。” 他一边说着，一边在床头柜的抽屉里翻找。

“做什么？” 迹部走向床边，好奇地问他。

就见忍足把手中的东西在他眼前炫耀似的晃了晃，赫然是几片安全套。

“你，从哪儿搞到这些的？”

“在一楼的商店里买的啦，” 忍足顺手就把站着的迹部揽进怀里，贴着他说话，“因为之前都没有和小景做到最后，所以在想，如果在外国的话，会不会更容易呢？”

确实，他们之前在各自的家里都亲热过，然而终究是没有走到最后那一步。即使是表面看上去在花丛中身经百战的两人，真的要踏入一个未知的领域，果然还是多少有些犹豫。但是在异国他乡的话，似乎什么都可以抛弃不管，大胆地放纵自己。迹部想到傍晚的时候，他和忍足牵着手在时代广场上闲逛，融入那千千万万的人群中，再也不用顾及他人的眼光。想到这里，他低头吻上了忍足的唇。

“我知道了，那么就来做吧。”

***

后方的穴口被手指进入的时候，迹部除了微妙的违和之外并没有什么特别的感受。忍足耐心地等待他适应之后，才加入了第二根手指。被充分润滑过的肠道良好地接纳了更多的入侵。忍足灵巧的手指在迹部湿润的肠道中探索着，像是在寻找着什么。

“这里的话……怎么样？”

他在内壁的某处轻轻往下一按，迹部顿时感到一阵奇妙的酥麻涌向了全身，不禁叫出声来，穴口也不由自主地收缩。

“果然，这边就是前列腺吧。看来我真的很适合做医生诶。”

“侑士你这家伙……别给我得意忘形——哈嗯——”

迹部刚抱怨了几句，没想到忍足又按了几下刚刚找到的腺体，甚至换着方式揉搓碾磨。这下迹部爽得整个身体都抖了起来，连骂都骂不出来。

看着眼前白皙饱满的臀肉因为主人的快感而微微颤动，忍足没忍住拍了上去。

这一掌虽然不重，却听得很清楚，甚至带了些惩戒的意味。迹部当场面红耳赤，却只能发出无意义的抗议声，“呜嗯……”

迹部觉得自己的脑子已经成了浆糊，他转过头来谴责地看了一眼忍足，有些湿润的眼睛却没什么气势，给人感觉更像是撒娇。

“抱歉，这样的小景，我忍不住想要欺负。”

嘴上说着抱歉，忍足手上的动作却一点没停。

“差不多……可以了吧。”

迹部把脸埋在枕头里，发出闷闷的声音。忍足在他身后扩张了半天，时不时戳弄几下敏感点，已经让他并没怎么抚慰的性器挺立了不少。光靠玩弄前列腺就硬起来什么的，让迹部既羞耻又兴奋。

忍足看着眼前原本紧闭的浅色穴口，此时已被开发成湿漉漉的粉红色，微微张开露出些许里面的肠肉，简直是引人犯罪。他自己也已经硬得发疼了。

“还是想看着小景的脸做呢。”

忍足摘下了自己的眼镜，快速地将安全套戴上，然后将迹部转过身来。他漂亮的蓝色眼睛已经被情欲淹没，生理性的泪水顺着眼角溢出。忍足就着他的泪水吻上了他的泪痣。

“侑士，快点给我……” 迹部在他耳边如同蛊惑般说道。

忍足缓慢而坚定地进入了迹部。被温热紧致的内壁所包裹，他几乎当场眼前就出现了星星与火花。迹部觉得自己的内里整个的被撑开了，即使有之前的扩张，此刻被填满的饱胀、疼痛中夹杂的快感仍然让他感官过载。

“没问题吗，小景……？”

“嗯……你快点动啦……”

迹部鼓励般攀上了忍足的后背，于是忍足再也克制不住自己，任由本能主导动作，在自家男友身上驰骋了起来。

一开始的酸涩疼痛逐渐被快感所代替，迹部看着一向冷静自持的忍足此刻被欲望所支配，不再被眼镜所遮挡的眼眸中只有自己的倒影，心底的占有欲被极大地满足了。这样的忍足只可以被自己看到，只属于自己。

他们的身体是如此的契合。迹部能想象到，每一次忍足挺身向前，将性器全数没入自己的甬道时，他的内壁会被撑成忍足的形状，似乎是要永远留下忍足的印记。

“侑士……啊嗯——好棒……”

“我也，喜欢小景……”

在肉体的交缠与喘息声中，他们毫不吝惜地表达着对恋人的情意。在这远隔重洋的大都会，少年们总算将彼此的距离拉到不能更近。


	4. 更衣室的故事

“你是特意在这里等我的吗？”

正擦着眼镜的忍足眼前出现一双白皙、匀称的腿。抬头一看，迹部抱着手臂望着他，湿润的头发有些凌乱，嘴角带着笑意。即使腰间只裹着一条浴巾，也丝毫无法减弱他洋溢出的得意神情。

“是啊，等我的男友有什么不对？”

明明之前已坦诚相见了不少次，忍足对眼前这具身体还是移不开目光。这样私人的、毫不设防的迹部。

“以为你要去赶电车。”

“电车可以等下一班啦。还是想陪小景呢。”

“哼，就算你这么说本大爷也不会感动的。” 不知道是因为刚洗完澡还是刚才忍足的话的原因，迹部的脸上微微泛红。“喂，一直盯着我干嘛！” 感受到忍足没有眼镜遮挡的炽热视线，即使是自恋如迹部也会有些不自在。

“因为小景太可爱了。”

这一记直球打得迹部猝不及防。忍足放下眼镜站起身来，双手揽住迹部的肩，仍是那样凝神看着他。此刻的忍足看起来比平时坦率多了，或者说，更符合他的年龄。就像是摘下的眼镜让那人隐藏的锋芒暴露出来一样，迹部暗忖。

忍足似是用眼神征得了迹部的同意。他将迹部额前的碎发捋了一下，便贴上了对方柔软的唇。迹部只愣了一秒，接着自然地闭上眼睛，从善如流地回应起来。

正处于热恋期的高中生们并不会拒绝与恋人亲密的机会，迹部也不例外。双方的舌头都进入了对方的领地，交换着一个漫长、甜腻的吻。

品尝着恋人的味道，忍足却并不满足于此。他的手一路往下滑去，抚过少年光滑结实的背肌、优美的腰线，隔着浴巾覆上了那饱满的臀瓣，暗示性地揉搓起来。

在紧贴的身体之间，迹部能感觉到两人的性器都抬起了头。正是血气方刚的年纪，经忍足手上这么一通动作，迹部又怎能忍受得了。这样下去两个人都别想回家了。

迹部努力寻回理智，正想推开忍足，他坏心眼的恋人却变本加厉起来，手指隔着浴巾探入了他的臀缝之中。这暗示再明显不过。

“侑士，你该不会是想要在这里……”

迹部总算和忍足分开一些距离，红着脸看他，眼中似已弥漫着水汽。

“可以吗？”

忍足倒是很诚恳地问他，就好像他只是往训练菜单上多加了一条项目。

两人自高中正式升级成情侣以来，该做的事也都做了。只不过，他们从没在学校这种公共场合干过这种事。更衣室性爱什么的，虽然在色情片里看到过，真要实践起来果然还是有些羞耻。迹部知道这个时间点已经不会有人来打搅他们，但心里始终有点过不去这个尺度的坎。犹豫再三，最终却是少年的兴奋与好奇占了上风。迹部叹了一口气，又把忍足拉回自己的接吻距离。

“算啦，本大爷勉强答应你这个任性的家伙。”

“诶，我看明明小景也挺想做——”

“闭嘴！”

为了防止忍足再说出什么羞耻的话，迹部干脆用自己的唇堵上了他的嘴。忍足十分满意地接受了，紧接着蓄谋已久一般扯掉了迹部的浴巾，彻底地体会自家男友臀上的触感。

***

迹部躺在两排储物柜之间的长凳上，接受着忍足的冲撞。空荡的更衣室里，身体交缠的水声显得格外清晰。他的身下被贴心地垫了浴巾，然而木头的坚硬与凉意仍然让他有些不适。即使更衣室里只有他们，迹部还是有一种暴露的感觉。在此之前他们只会在这里单纯地换衣服准备打球，打完球后洗澡，顶多开开男孩子之间的玩笑。这样日常的场景却突然被恋人之间不可告人的情动所占领。以后来更衣室，想必自己心上的旖旎念头就再也挥之不去。

“呜啊——”

被顶到了敏感的地方，迹部失神地叫出声来。他感觉到体内的性器又有些变大了。为什么自己总是这么纵容这个可恶的关西人呢？

忍足的手移到了迹部胸前，开始玩弄他的乳头。明明是男人的乳头，在忍足这些日子恶趣味的把玩下，竟然也开始逐渐有感觉起来。此时那两点红樱已然兴奋地挺立，迹部自暴自弃地咬着牙，将头转向一边。

“每次一摸这里，小景的后面就会不由自主地夹紧我呢。”

“笨蛋，不用说出来啊。”

迹部用手捂住了脸，他对忍足在床上的荤话总是有点措手不及。这个闷骚的家伙，平时训练时省下的电，都用在这种地方了吗。

此时的迹部因为刚洗完澡，是全裸的状态。而忍足则是相当衣衫整齐，只是解开了裤链，从后面根本看不出端倪。迹部就这样毫无保留地接受身上那人的贯穿，任由忍足在自己的身上留下情爱的痕迹。这样有些不对等的状态理应让迹部感到羞耻的，然而他不会承认，每次和忍足做的时候，自己会隐隐地在心底期待将主动权交到对方手里。“原来小景是抖M啊……” 忍足如果知道了自己的想法，一定会开启奇怪的开关，迹部想。

两人正在意乱情迷之中，却突然被一阵敲门声吓了一跳。

“喂，不是说这个时候已经没人了吗？”

迹部低声对忍足埋怨道。忍足也是一副茫然的表情。

“里面还有人在吗？马上学校要关了哟。”

门外的人喊道。忍足听出来了，这是器材管理员大叔的声音。想必是看到更衣室的灯还亮着，所以过来提醒。

忍足稳了稳迹部的身体，看身下那人眼睛睁得圆圆的像是如临大敌，默默觉得有些可爱。他努力保持着镇定的声音回道，“对不起，我们马上就好，之后会好好锁门的。”

门外的大叔应了一声，在两人的庆幸中总算是走远了。

两人都舒了口气，像是现在才觉察到他们还保持着身体相连的状态。

“都怪你这个家伙，要是被人发现了怎么办……呜哇——”

回过神来的迹部用小腿从后面拍了一下忍足的腰，却没想到这样的动作，又让忍足的性器往自己的甬道里深入了几分。

“嘛，现在没事不就好了。” 忍足摸了一把迹部的头发安抚到，“话说刚才小景因为太紧张，绞得很紧呢，我差点就直接射了……”

一边说着，忍足又开始了新一轮的抽插，把迹部顶得呻吟出声。

***

“今天的侑士，感觉格外的兴奋呢……果然公共场合play什么的是你的性癖吧……”

“……没有哦。”

“喂，你是犹豫了一下才回答的吧。果然是有的吧——哈啊——”

像是被看穿了似的，忍足上手握住了迹部的性器，想要堵住他的嘴。

“不如说，这样的小景只被我一个人看到太好了。”忍足俯下身来，凑在迹部耳边低语，让迹部本来已经承受过多快感的身体越发颤栗起来。

“如果让部里的大家知道，平时那个颐指气使的部长大人，现在一丝不挂地在更衣室里被人侵犯，会怎么样呢？”

忍足本身低沉的声线此时就像恶魔的魅惑一般。迹部想出声抗议，却能感觉到自己的性器因为忍足的话而更加硬挺。他不想承认自己其实对忍足的浪话十分受用。

“呜……别说了……”

一边口是心非地拒绝着，迹部的小腿却很诚实地夹紧了忍足的腰。

“后面的小嘴也紧紧地咬着我不放，几个月下来已经对我的肉棒熟悉得不行了吧。” 忍足加速了撸动迹部的动作，另一只手抚上了被撑得满满的、泛着水色的穴口附近，惩戒似的揉了一把，惹得迹部一声惊叫。“这样色情的国王大人真的可以吗？”

“嗯——哈啊——”

几乎是话说完的同时，迹部就在忍足的手中释放了出来，乳白色的精液溅在了两人的小腹上。他因为高潮而引起肠壁不由自主地收缩，紧紧吸着忍足的性器。忍足只再冲刺了几下，就也忍不住缴械了。

发泄过后的忍足从迹部体内抽了出来，径直倒在了男友身上。

“呼……今天真刺激……”

“喂，很重啊你。”

虽然用着嫌弃的语气，迹部还是伸出手抱住了忍足。

“真是的，又得洗一次澡。”

“我来帮小景洗吧。” 忍足有些期待地抬起了头，一脸坏笑。

“不用啦。” 迹部看穿了他的糟糕想法，直接回绝。

“话说你都是从哪里学来的那些dirty talk，以为自己是牛郎吗？”

“诶？小景不喜欢吗？” 性爱过后，切换回高中生状态的忍足可怜巴巴地望着迹部，让他一时说不出什么重话。

“哼，本大爷也没说不喜欢……”

“小景果然最棒了——”

忍足再次扑上了身下的人，更衣室的灯光依旧明亮着。

***

最后他们因为出来太晚，还是被锁在了学校里。于是迹部叫来自家的直升机把两人接走了。啊，有钱真好。


End file.
